


My Reward is Your Punishment

by BrooklynBridgesFallingDown



Series: Stucky x Reader DDLG Fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sub Steve Rogers, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynBridgesFallingDown/pseuds/BrooklynBridgesFallingDown
Summary: Steve put himself in danger for the sake of the success of a mission, and Bucky gives him his deserved punishment by rewarding the reader. Will Bucky be benevolent?  Bucky/Reader/Steve Shameless smut





	My Reward is Your Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut so bear with me. I've always wanted some BDSM between Dom Bucky, Sub reader, and Steve somewhere in between.

The mission didn’t go as planned and Steve decided to put himself in danger to achieve the files. While Steve was successful and the mission turned out to be a win, Bucky wasn’t too thrilled at the stunt he pulled. The ride back is rather tense between the three of you, Bucky had pulled you into his lap while ignoring Steve sitting next to us. 

When they land, Bucky pulls you by the hand towards the elevator before bringing his lips against your ear. “You did so well on this mission Babydoll. Go ahead and head up to our room and prepare for your reward, I have some business to take care of.”

“Yes Daddy” He kisses your forehead before leading you into the elevator and turning to head back to the quinjet. The last thing you see before the doors close is Steve looking downtrodden while Bucky is talking with a stern expression.

The preparation for your reward has been the same since this relationship started. You remove your all of clothes, laid in the center of the bed, and spread your legs while bending your knees. Bucky loves walking into the bedroom to see you so exposed for him, your vulnerability puts a fire in his loins to dominate you to your heart’s content.

You hear the apartment door open and close, two heavy sets of footsteps coming straight for the bedroom. You didn’t even notice you were holding your breath until you exhaled when the door was pushed open to reveal a blindfolded Steve followed by Bucky with a devious glint in his eyes. He puts his finger over mouth, signaling for you to stay quiet as he pushes Steve further into the room, closing the door behind them.

“Alright Stevie, after that little stunt you pulled on the field, I think you deserve a punishment. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes Bucky. I’m sorry.” Bucky pushed him to his knees at the end of the bed directly between your legs. Feeling his hot breath on your inner thigh makes you gasp quietly in anticipation. Bucky removes the blindfold and the slightly confused expression on Steve’s face turns to one full of lust as he stares directly at your core, already dripping with eagerness. “Now before we start your punishment, you’re going to help me give my Babygirl the reward she earned on this mission. I want you to lick her pretty little pussy and prep her for me. Do you understand?”

“Yes Bucky.” Steve wastes no time wrapping his arms around your thighs and bringing you directly to his mouth, licking a strip up your core. He wraps his lips around your clit and sucks lightly, causing you to writhe in pleasure. Steve squeezed your thighs harder, keeping you in place as he delved his tongue inside you. You let out a strangled moan and grab his hair, desperately trying to bring him closer to you and chase your own orgasm. You were so focused on the feeling of Steve’s tongue thrusting into you, you didn’t notice Bucky move to your side to watch your face contorting with pleasure. “You like that Babydoll? You like it when Stevie eats that beautiful pussy of yours. Mmmm… I can’t wait to give you that reward.”

Steve had worked you to the brink but Bucky removed your hand before moving Steve’s mouth off of you, leaving you to squirm and pant at the loss. “Please Daddy… It feels so good...” Bucky can’t help but chuckle watching you fall apart beneath them. “Patience Sweetheart patience. Stevie, I told you to prep her for me, not make her cum.” Steve pulls away from between your legs and look at Bucky. “I’m sorry Bucky, she just tastes so delicious.” You moaned at the statement, feeling yourself become even wetter. 

Bucky leans over to the nightstand, pulls out a bottle of lube and tossing it to Steve. “Open her up completely… Now!” Steve immediately squirted some lube on his fingers and rubbed them against your tight hole, adding pressure and slipping his middle finger in, then another. You can’t help but clench around his fingers, it’s been a while since you’ve been stretched like this. “Sweetheart you have to relax… I don’t want to hurt you.” Steve groans into your inner thigh before adding two more fingers to your soaked cunt and grazing over your g-spot, causing you to almost jump off the bed in surprise. Bucky puts his large hand over you lower stomach, keeping you in place for Steve to do his job.

“Unng! Stevie that feels so good! M-more please…” Your orgasm was building too quickly and intensely for you to wrap your mind around. Steve can feel your impending end and looks up at Bucky for guidance. He looks at your face as he feels you twitching under his hand before giving Steve the go ahead. He reattaches his lips to your clit, sucking and overstimulating your senses. You’re dying for release but Bucky hasn’t given you permission and you aren’t keen on losing your reward.

“Please Daddy! Please let me cum! I can’t take it anymore!” He kisses your forehead then speaks into your eye with his gravelly voice.

“You have my permission princess.” You feel the damn break and a gush of liquid from your pulsing pussy. “Oh God! Stevie fuck yes! Thank you Daddy!” Steve removed his fingers and placed them in his mouth tasting your sweetness on his tongue. Bucky urged him up to kiss him, shoving his tongue in Steve’s mouth to get a taste of you as well. You can’t help but moan at the sight above you, your two strong men with their lips locked.

“Babygirl you taste divine. But now I need you to get up on your hands and knees, can you do that for me?” You nod your head and roll over, doing as he instructed. Bucky told Steve to remove his clothes while simultaneously removing his own, then moved Steve to a chair perpendicular to your position and tied him to it. The ropes Bucky used with us were always flimsy enough to pull out of if we were uncomfortable, but neither of us have ever felt that with him. Bucky could read you and Steve’s body language like a children’s book and always knew when to push and when pull back. When this relationship started, safety words were put in place, but none of you have even came close to uttering them and that’s why you always trust them with your please.

“It’s time for your punishment Stevie. You are going to sit here and watch as I make my princess cum again and again until she can’t take it anymore. You are not allowed to cum unless I say otherwise, do you understand me?” Steve couldn’t help but whine helplessly while looking at your beautiful body bent over waiting for Bucky to fulfill his declarations. “Yes Bucky.”

“Good Boy… Now babydoll, what was that thing you wanted to try? You have to say it out loud so Stevie knows your darkest desires.” Bucky smirked at your surprised expression before going over to a drawer and pulling out something you can’t see. “I w-wanted to try double penetration. I want your two big cocks thrusting into my pussy and ass while I’m smashed between your bodies.” Steve groans at your words, he had no idea that you expressed interest in that. He always wanted to try it, to feel Bucky’s cock rubbing against his through your soaking walls, but he never wanted you to feel pressured to please him. 

Bucky came back into their vision wearing a strap-on directly above his engorged manhood, slicking it up with lube before standing behind you. The heat in your belly fires back up in pure lust and anticipation.

“I was going to make this a wonderful night for the both of you but unfortunately, Stevie had to pull that stunt earlier so now your reward will become his punishment.”

“Bucky please. I’m sorry for that. Please let me join you.”

Bucky clicked his tongue, rubbing his fingers against your center, spreading more lube around the area and occasionally pushing a finger into either of your quivering holes. You gasped at the sensitivity you felt from Steve’s preparation. “Ah ah ah, you need to learn your lesson. Watch her beautiful face and think of what you’ve done.”

“Yes Bucky”

“Are you ready for me Doll?”

“Yes Daddy. Please I need you.” Bucky chuckles at you wiggling your hips towards him like a wanton woman, begging him to give him the pleasure only he can provide. “Of course Babygirl, I need you to let me know if this becomes too much for you. I want you to enjoy this experience. What are your safewords? Say them so I can hear you” You feel both dicks against each hole. “Green is good. Yellow is slow down. Red is stop and regroup. Black is stop everything.” Bucky slowly pushed all the way to the hilt making you groan loudly at the amazing stretch. He runs his metal fingers down your spine making you shiver. “Good girl. Does that feel good?”

“Yes Daddy it feels incredible, could you please move? I can’t take it.”

“But I have and extra surprise for you Doll.” Bucky reaches down between our connected bodies and hit a switch on the strap-on and it begins to vibrate. You practically jump away at the new sensation but two strong hands keep your hips firmly against his pelvis. “Oh god yes! Thank you Daddy thank you! Mmmm” Bucky pulls out of you slowly before thrusting in harder, you can’t help but clench around him like a vice. “Son of a bitch... Sweetheart, you’re going to make Daddy blow his load if you keep squeezing him like that.” Bucky begins a slow steady pace, letting you fully adjust to the movement.

“Daddy please! Faster!” Bucky wrapped his metal arm around your chest and placed his cold hand on your neck, lifting your body flush against his own. “I’ll go faster sweet girl, but I need you to look over at Stevie and observe what it looks like when a man is starved of your touch, of the pleasure you give. See how he yearns to join in the fun.” You can feel Bucky smirking against your ear as your eyes land on Steve’s writhing form. 

He’s panting hard, grinding against nothing trying to gain any sort of friction on his swollen needy cock, pulling against his restraints. He stares at you with lust blown eyes, the blues almost swallowed by his pupils. That look alone could bring you to completion, you’ve never seen him so desperate. 

Bucky began driving his throbbing cock into you with reckless abandon. He can’t help the guttural groan that escapes his lips at the feeling of the vibration through your hot twitching walls. You’re already on the brink of another orgasm in seconds, and Bucky reaching down and roughly stroking your clit pushes you over the ledge. “I’m cumming! Yes Daddy Yes!” Your body jerks and gyrates against Bucky’s, only being held up by his strong arms. “That’s right princess. Cum for Daddy. Ugh… babydoll” You can feel Bucky’s manhood buried deep inside you, painting your walls with his seed. 

While you’re still riding your high, Bucky pulls his body away from you, letting you fall forward before delving his fingers deep in your throbbing cunt and rapidly rubbing against your g-spot. “Daddy please! It’s too much! I c-can’t…”

“Yes you can Babygirl. You know what I want. Give me what I want and I’ll let you rest.” You can’t handle the over stimulation and the buildup of pressure led to your cum gushing and squirting out. “Ugggghhh!...” Bucky’s hand was soaked with your juices as you collapsed on the bed, desperate to catch your breath. He walks over to Steve and shoves his hand in his mouth nearly gagging him. “Doesn’t she taste good Stevie? Like liquid heaven.” Steve moans while looking up at Bucky, his dick practically weeping with pre cum. “Have you learned your lesson Stevie?”

“Yes Bucky. P-please let me cum. This is unbearable…” He huffs out a shuttered breath and leaned his head back against wall behind him. Bucky stroked his chin feigning contemplation before leaning down to look his dead in the eyes with a devious smirk. “You don’t deserve to cum tonight. I want you to sleep on this lesson, then maybe in the morning you can cum.” He unties Steve’s restraints and heads back over to the bed, picking up your nearly unconscious form and setting you under the covers in the center of the bed. 

You cuddle closer into his broad chest and tangle your legs with his, letting exhaustion bring you into a peaceful sleep. Steve drags his feet to the bed and lays on the other side of you, wrapping his arm around your waist and burying his nose in your hair.

“I love you Stevie. I love the both so much. I only want you to be safe and I need you to learn that.” Steve leaned up to kiss him before returning to his position behind you.

“I understand Bucky. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I was thinking of writing more with these three, I don't know.


End file.
